everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Ratigan
Quinn Ratigan is the son of The Mouse King from E.T.A. Hoffman's novel The Nutcracker and The Mouse King. As a Rebel, he's not exactly ecstatic about the idea of dying to a cheap sword, but he honestly can't decide whether he wants to rewrite his destiny as a Hero or Villain. He's prone to mood swings and feelings of superiority, even towards the other Rebels, but is kind enough if you can make it past his callous first impressions. (Owned by Strataffin) Character Personality Tough love from his father and patronizing complements from "Ma" left him torn between delusions of grandeur and cynic disgust. He's sociable enough however, but any situation where he's not the leader, in the spotlight, or in a position of power tends to annoy him. Appearance Quinn is an unremarkable height, but is reasonably muscled, though slim. He has wiry brown hair which he keeps in frizzy tendrils, and green-hazel eyes. He possesses a solid jaw but his skin is a little blotchy thanks to his being part Mouse/Rat. The Nutcracker and The Mouse King The Nutcracker and The Mouse King follows a young girl named Marie who is gifted a Nutcracker as a Christmas present from her Godfather. Later that night, Marie wakes up to find an army of mice crawling from the floorboards, led by Quinn's father, the Mouse King. The rest of the toys come alive to combat the attack, and are led my The Nutcracker himself. The battle starts in favor of the toys, but eventually the mice begin to overwhelm them. Marie, attempting to help, hurls her slipper at the Mouse King but in the process she injures her arm and falls unconscious after being cut by some glass. Her Godfather, a man named Drosselmeyer, reappears in the morning and tells Marie a story explaining why Nutcrackers look the way they do, as well as explaining the Mouse King's vengeful nature. As she heals, the Mouse King makes repeated threats to her until the Nutcracker is forced to do battle and slay him, at which point Marie is taken to the Land of Sweets. She later breaks the curse that trapped the Nutcracker in his current form, and she marries him when she comes of age. How does Quinn come into it? Quinn is one of The Mouse King's already existing children, one of three not killed by traps set by Drosselmeyer. A year after the battle with the Nutcracker, the Mouse King reappeared. He never specified whether he was revived or faked his death, but he abdicated his throne after returning and transferred the crown to a 10-year-old Quinn. Relationships Family He loves his mother and siblings, but his relationship with his father is a bit strained. They became closer once Quinn took the crown, but there's still a little bit of tense air between them. The Mouse King knows of his sons distaste for his own destiny, supports it, but still makes cruel jokes about Quinn at his expense. Friends He rooms with his best friend Septimus "Sob" Worthington and tends to get into trouble and adventure when they're together. They tend to share quite a few classes. Pet A two-headed Brittany Pointer dog named Orthrus. Romance Quinn's open to any ships as he and Sob, while they enjoy flirting with the girls of the school, can never seem to catch or keep one. Other Stuff He's in a bitter rivalry with Wulfric Drosselmeyer. Outfits Basic He tends to wear a puffy red vest with a collar colored to look like the furred fringe of a classic King's cape, and a worn-and-torn pair of tan combat pants. He wears a dark grey hoodie-shirt underneath with crossed arrows on the front. He's always wearing his trademark running shoes and tends to wear a pair of aviator sunglasses from his neck, though he hardly ever wears them. Legacy Day He wears a regal king's cape with an extravagant fur fringed crown a black uniform/ tunic, all of which was his father's, including a ceremonial sword. Basically a more drawn out/ regal version of his basic outfit Thronecoming Placeholder Trivia *He posses the ability to transform into a Mouse/Rat. Quotes * Notes *Quinn's last name, Ratigan, is an Irish surname translating as "steward/ administrator", a nod to Quinn's here * ditary reflex for power. It was also the name of the villain (Professor Ratigan) in Disney's "The Great Mouse Detective". * Quinn's dog Orthrus is inspired by the two-headed dog in Greek mythology of the same name, which is why Quinn named him as such. Gallery add photos! Category:Rebels Category:Nutcracker OC's Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent